


Drunknapped

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, M/M, whiny baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun just want to go home to his Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunknapped

**Author's Note:**

> Xiubaek ver of this prompt:
> 
> Kyungsoo is worried because its late and Jongin isn't home yet only for Jongin to arrive home at like 3am drunk off his ass. Kyungsoo's pissed but puts Jongin to bed only for Jongin to violently protest because 'I'm flattered you want to take me to bed but i have a boyfriend/husband i love very much and i won't cheat on him so get away from me'

Minseok woke to the sound of a car door slamming against the car. He's feeling disgruntled by the sudden sound and the drowsiness is beginning to leave his body. He arches his back, trying to soothe the aches from sleeping in the couch. The crunching sounds leave a soothing feeling before he remembers what prompted him to sleep in the couch in the first pace.

 

He looks up at the wall, eyes searching for the clock before seeing the time, 3:05 am. He sighs as he slowly sits up and looks at his surroundings. There are nothing amiss, which is strange since Baekhyun would  _ always _ leave a mess when he arrives. So he searches for it, Baekhyun's shoes, and they're not near the door. Worriedness fill his mind and he's scrambling to stand, almost falling to the floor. He grabs his cellphone from the living room's table and dials his fiancée number.

 

He starts pacing as the phone rings and his anxiety increases as the ringing turn into a busy tone. He doesn't notice the nearby sound of a car stopping in front of the house nor the slamming of a car door. He's too busy grabbing a jacket, car keys, and wallet. Then he hears it, the loud knocking on his door. He doesn't waste time swinging it open, heart already racing at the thought of a police officer informing the death of his fiancée. Jongdae would claim he has an overactive imagination, while Minseok blames it on Baekhyun's constant desire to seek dangerous situations.

 

So he's immediately relieved to see Baekhyun, drunk and sleep drooling against Jongdae's shoulder as Jongdae keeps them upright.

 

"I do  _ not _ get paid enough to take care of his drunken ass  _ and  _ drive him safely to home," he complains with a tired expression.

 

"Since when does he pay you?"

 

"Exactly! Tell him he's paying for my dry cleaning too."

 

Minseok chuckles at his words and nods along before catching the whiny manchild. Baekhyun's eyes flutter a little before closing again. His fiancée is practically dead weight, but Minseok exercises as often as Baekhyun binging on snack foods. He’s just glad his lover is alright.

 

"You know, he danced with a  _ lot _ of men tonight and they just wanted to fuck his tiny ass,” Jongdae tells Minseok before he could say  _ Thank you _ .

 

The elder doesn’t fall for the bait and merely stares at Jongdae with an impassive expression before replying.

 

" _Goodbye_ Jongdae."

 

He slams the door and can hear his so-called friend laugh behind the door. Baekhyun wakes to the sound, and Minseok doesn't feel guilty for ruining the younger's sleep, he’s still mad at his fiancée.

 

Baekhyun groans and twists in what he thinks are ‘warm walls’. His head is feeling heavy and the dizziness is overwhelming. He pushes away the 'warm walls', disliking how he feels confined in its embrace, except the walls refuse to let go.

 

"No~ I don't want to be sucked into the black wall. You can't make me!" The younger moans while smacking his hands aimlessly against the walls, unrealizing that he’s merely smacking air.

 

"It's called the black hole and stop fidgeting!" Minseok tries to reply calmly but it's 3:30 am and sleep is a blaring suggestion on his mind. He’s also a second away from letting Baekhyun sleep in the cold floor.

 

"Huh?" Baekhyun squints his eyes and looks upwards towards Minseok’s face. He blinks a few times before smiling goofily at the handsome man.

 

"You're cute. If i wasn't engaged, I'd kiss you and maybe give you a little dance." The younger tries to say with suave, but his words are slurred and his wink looks like he has an eye problem 

 

Minseok can only scoff while trying not to feel offended at the words  _ If I wasn't engaged _ . He doesn't want to entertain at the idea of Baekhyun cheating on him while they were  _ just _ boyfriends. 

 

"That's alright. My fiancée wouldn't like it either," he replies, playing along.

 

Baekhyun giggles in an obnoxious way and pushes himself away from Minseok's arms, refusing to let the older male touch him.

 

"I have to get home," he hics before continuing. "Minseok will be worried and he  _ needs _ me to live a happy life. I need to-- " he almost falls to the ground before regaining his balance by grabbing the wall. He seems to have forgotten what he wanted to say and looks a little lost. If Minseok wasn't sleep deprived, he'd be a little nicer.

 

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs."

 

"Is that where the door is? Cos I need to get home, okay? So no funny business!" The younger says adamantly while following the elder wobbily. He's using walls to keep himself upright.

 

"Yes, yes. Come on now." The elder tries to help the younger, but Baekhyun pushes him away.

 

"No! You can't--" the younger hics. "Touch me. I belong to Minseok. See,  _ property _ of Minseok." 

 

He lifts up his shirt to show the proud markings in his stomach and the elder can see it distinctively in black marker,  _ If found, bring me to Kim Minseok _ .

 

The elder shakes his head in disbelief, and thinks Jongdae probably wrote this in permanent marker. He's just glad that Baekhyun isn't the type to get angry about these things.

 

"Alright, I won't. Can you walk up the stairs by yourself?"

 

"Yes! I’m not a kid!!" He exclaims, swatting away any nearby hands.

 

It takes them five long minutes because Baekhyun almost fell backwards twice. Meanwhile, Minseok is just glad that his fiancée is now safe in their bedroom.

 

"Wait, this  _ isn't _ the front door! You lied to me!" He accuses the elder with his finger, and the elder would think it’s cute at any other time.

 

"You’re right, but you look so tired. Why don’t you rest and I’ll help you get home tomorrow?"

 

"No!" He tries to get pass Minseok but his coordination is extremely weak.

 

"See, you’re exhausted. You can’t even walk right."

 

"I’m not tired! I'm just -- “ the younger starts to say, but the dizziness is making him distraught. “Stop swaying!” He complains loudly.

 

"I'm  _ not _ swaying….you're drunk!" Minseok tells him impatiently.

 

The elder gives up on reasoning and starts to manhandle Baekhyun into the bed. He struggles once Baekhyun starts to wail like a petulant child. 

 

"Let go of me! Don’t hurt me! Don't rape me!"

 

"I'm not raping you! You’re so infuriating!" The elder shouts at him before giving up and slams the door furiously. 

 

Baekhyun whimpers at the sound, and climbs inside the cover, scared for his life. He grabs a nearby pillow and burrows his face into it, smelling the familiar scent of his fiancée. He misses Minseok so much and he suddenly remembers his cellphone in his pocket. He takes it out and calls his fiancée.

 

Minseok’s number has been saved as his favorite ever since he first met the elder. If Baekhyun was to drink a truth serum, he'd admit that he has secretly planned out their wedding, picked their kids' names and chosen the perfect house by their third date. 

 

"What?!" The familiar voice greets him and Baekhyun’s heart swells with love.

 

"Minseok,” the younger immediately wails while holding in his tears.

 

The elder remains quiet as he hears the quiet sniffling on the other side of the phone.

 

"Some hot guy kidnapped me because I won’t become his fiancée," Baekhyun whines to the phone. "He doesn’t care that I belong to you or that I’ve tattooed your name to my ass. You  _ have _ to save me!”

 

Minseok sighs before dragging a hand over his face.

 

"I'm sure you're fine -- wait, what tattoo?" He will  _ not _ admit on how much he likes seeing his name on Baekhyun’s skin.

 

“I don’t want to be his fiancée. I only want  _ my _ Minseok, but he’s going to force me to forget you and -- “

 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok says exasperatedly.

 

“Just, don't forget me. Make a shrine out of my life and remember me every day."

 

The elder sighs instead of replying.

 

"It’ll be a tough journey since you’ll  _ always _ love me and no one else can replace me, but you’ll be okay,." the younger tells him.

 

"I’m pretty sure I can find someone else." Minseok’s mind tells him say that, but his heart clenches at the thought of losing his lover.

 

"And tell Kyungsoo that he can't have my prized possessions, but he can take my collection of dildos. It shall fill the void in both holes."

 

The elder groans and shudders at the thought.

 

"And - " he sniffles again. "I'm sorry that I kissed that stripper during Jongdae's bachelor party."

 

"What?!"

 

Minseok doesn't get a chance to yell angrily yet. Baekhyun is still not done with his speech.

 

"I love you. More than nutella and those Swedish meatballs in Ikea."

 

"That's great," the elder doesn’t care anymore.

 

"More than cold pizza and that picture of Jongin in a pink tutu." 

 

This time he can hear the younger yawning and the incoherent mumblings that followed. He can tell Baekhyun will fall asleep soon.

 

He may be angry at his fiancée, but he can punish him another time.

 

"You sound tired baby, you should head to bed."

 

"I don't wanna," he whines childishly despite sounding tired. He yawns again, this time longer than before.

 

"We'll talk again tomorrow."

 

Minseok hears whimpering in the background before hanging up on him. The guilt stays in his heart, but his mind reasons that Baekhyun will be okay. Though it doesn't make him feel any better when he hears the younger sniffling for the next few minutes as he listens through the door.

  
  
  



End file.
